


ABBA

by evotter



Series: u got games on yo phone??? [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, and by extension so does sirius, basically i just love mamma mia and therefore ABBA and therefore so does lily, gasolina makes an appearance, i have nothing else to say other than this is witty so plz read, idk i wrote this in an hour while i was in psych class, petes in it! thats a record!, the teachers love placing bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evotter/pseuds/evotter
Summary: James Potter: do u know how hard it is to get a hall pass from mcgonagallLily Evans: tell her its very importantLily Evans: tell ur that ur trying to snog lily evans thatll get u one immediately





	ABBA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaubcxton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ Sirius Black  _ to  _ spicey gorls:  _ U ARE THE DAAAAANCING QUEEEEEEEEN

_ Sirius Black:  _ YOUNG AND SWEEEEEET

_ Sirius Black:  _ ONLY SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

_ James Potter:  _ when are u gonna stop fucking singing that

_ Sirius Black:  _ once u turn 18

_ James Potter:  _ i cant wait a fucking month

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Just be glad it’s not still Gasolina

_ Sirius Black:  _ oh believe me im planning my comeback

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Please try not to

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ wait so that was u singing in the halls??!?!!?

_ Sirius Black:  _ no what the fuck

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ som1 was singing dancing queen in the halls earlier, while i was out on a hall pass from mcgonagall

_ Sirius Black:  _ huh

_ Sirius Black:  _ wasnt me

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ guess not

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ sounded like a girl kinda

_ Sirius Black:  _ then y would u think it was me

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ cos ur singing voice makes u sound like ur a teenage girl

_ Sirius Black:  _ fuck u pettigrew

_ James Potter:  _ petes not wrong, i heard the singing too and honestly it sounded kind of like u

_ Sirius Black:  _ this is honestly fucking treason

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Leave the chat u coward

_ Sirius Black:  _ no

_ Sirius Black:  _ i will not let u assholes drive me out of the one thing i have left

_ James Potter:  _ thats just sad, man

_ James Potter:  _ uve got mums naan

_ Sirius Black:  _ goddamn she does make the best naan ive ever had

_ James Potter:  _ she makes the only naan uve ever had

_ Sirius Black:  _ not true

_ Sirius Black:  _ i went to benares last week with mckinnon

_ James Potter:  _ fucking gross

_ James Potter:  _ im telling mum

_ Sirius Black:  _ noooo shell kill me

_ James Potter:  _ exactly bye

\---

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ James Potter:  _ wanna tell me why black is crying in the corner of flitwicks lecture

_ Lily Evans:  _ i know flitwicks a bit of a drag but i didnt think he was this bad

_ James Potter:  _ told him id tell mum on him for eating at an indian restaurant 

_ Lily Evans:  _ do u consider that blasphemy in ur household

_ James Potter:  _ fucking obviously

_ James Potter:  _ why pay for subpar indian food when euphemia potter is a goddess in the kitchen

_ Lily Evans:  _ he went to benares with marlene didnt he???

_ Lily Evans:  _ ive been there, its actually quite good

_ James Potter:  _ im sorry im losing connection i cant hear u

_ Lily Evans:  _ we’re texting u absolute idiot

_ James Potter:  _ Signal Lost. James Can’t Come To The Phone.

_ Lily Evans:  _ i cant fucking believe u

_ Lily Evans:  _ im blocking u

\---

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ Remus Lupin:  _ why does potter look so fit today

_ Remus Lupin:  _ He looks the same as he always does

_ Lily Evans:  _ false, he looks 20% hotter than he did yesterday

_ Lily Evans:  _ god i think its his hair

_ Lily Evans:  _ why am i attracted to james potter

_ Remus Lupin:  _ It’s basic biology

_ Lily Evans:  _ i dont want a fucking science lecture

_ Remus Lupin:  _ I can’t give u a real answer

_ Lily Evans:  _ this is so annoying

_ Remus Lupin:  _ I know

_ Lily Evans:  _ if we were dating this wouldnt be a problem

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Too bad I’m gay

_ Lily Evans:  _ we would be the ultimate power couple

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Oh I agree

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Everyone knows we’re in love

_ Remus Lupin:  _ I’m just gay

_ Lily Evans:  _ inconvenient

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Sorry I love u

_ Lily Evans:  _ tell potter hes an asshole

\---

_ Remus Lupin  _ to  _ James Potter:  _ Lily says ur an asshole

_ James Potter:  _ god shes so hot

_ Remus Lupin:  _ U two are the weirdest people in the world

\---

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ Sirius Black: _ heard ur the person singing ABBA in the halls during fifth period

_ Sirius Black:  _ I DONT SOUND LIKE A GIRL

_ Lily Evans:  _ never said u did

_ Sirius Black:  _ every1 else says i do

_ Lily Evans:  _ im going to trust u with a secret and if u tell ANYONE ill know it was u and then i will find u and kill u

_ Sirius Black:  _ u dont scare me EVANS

_ Lily Evans:  _ if u spill my secret, u’ll rethink that statement

_ Sirius Black:  _ ...ok im intrigued what is it

_ Lily Evans:  _ its me, in the halls

_ Sirius Black:  _ ur shitting me

_ Lily Evans:  _ not at all

_ Lily Evans:  _ i have slughorn fifth period and he lets me do whatever i want since he loves me so much

_ Sirius Black:  _ how did u manage that ???

_ Lily Evans:  _ bought him a fish for his birthday last year

_ Lily Evans:  _ easiest teacher to suck up to tbh

_ Lily Evans:  _ anyway he gave me a hall pass to keep on my person and i just leave in the middle of class cos im bored

_ Sirius Black:  _ …….ur a secret ABBA stan

_ Lily Evans:  _ not rly a secret

_ Lily Evans:  _ but yea thats me singing have fun with that knowledge that u cant tell anyone

_ Sirius Black:  _ i want to tell someone

_ Lily Evans:  _ no

_ Sirius Black:  _ PLEASE

_ Lily Evans:  _ tell marlene she knows

_ Sirius Black:  _ oh thank god

\---

_ Sirius Black  _ to  _ Marlene McKinnon:  _ EVANS SINGS

_ Marlene McKinnon:  _ yes isnt she good

_ Sirius Black:  _ HOLY SHIT

_ Marlene McKinnon:  _ exactly

_ Marlene McKinnon:  _ tell a soul and ill bloody murder u mate

_ Sirius Black:  _ noted

\---

_ Sirius Black  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ im more frightened of mckinnon than of u tbh

_ Lily Evans:  _ thats what i was counting on xxxxx

_ Sirius Black:  _ if u ever want a karaoke partner im totally in

_ Lily Evans:  _ done

_ Lily Evans:  _ u do sound like a girl when u sing a bit

_ Sirius Black:  _ fuck u im working on it

\---

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ hey im back, sry that was so weird, my phone never loses signal like that

_ Lily Evans:  _ ur quite literally the worst person in the world

_ James Potter:  _ gee thanks for the support evans

_ Lily Evans:  _ always, potter

\---

_ Remus Lupin  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ I cannot believe u told sirius

_ Lily Evans:  _ i cannot believe he told u i told him

_ Remus Lupin:  _ What, like u didnt expect it??

_ Lily Evans:  _ no i def expected it

_ Lily Evans:  _ i had a moment of weakness

_ Lily Evans:  _ but if black doesnt like me then james wont

_ Remus Lupin:  _ God

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Are u in love with James????

_ Lily Evans:  _ NO shut up

_ Lily Evans:  _ could never be

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Cannot believe u’d lie to me like that

_ Lily Evans:  _ if it makes u feel better im also lying to myself

_ Remus Lupin:  _ U 2 deserve each other tbh

_ Lily Evans:  _ thats not very comforting

_ Remus Lupin:  _ It wasn’t meant to be

_ Lily Evans:  _ great

_ Lily Evans:  _ love the support from my fans

_ Lily Evans:  _ happy birth, btw

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Cheers 

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Love being able to drink legally but still can’t cause of my meds

_ Lily Evans:  _ yea did u take those today

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Yeah

_ Lily Evans:  _ i gotta buy u like a drug organizer or smth

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Would be appreciated

_ Lily Evans:  _ have u even bothered looking in ur bag today

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Of course not

_ Remus Lupin:  _ I ran out of chocolate yesterday why would I go in my bag

_ Lily Evans:  _ for EDUCATIONAL purposes, remus, u dolt

_ Remus Lupin:  _ I’m here for a good time not a long time

_ Lily Evans:  _ well open ur bag

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Holy shit

_ Remus Lupin:  _ There’s so much chocolate

_ Remus Lupin:  _ AND AN ORGANIZER

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Lily when did u have time to do this????????

_ Lily Evans:  _ i asked pete to do it

_ Lily Evans:  _ he was quite helpful i think hell be v pleased if u thank him

_ Lily Evans:  _ hes kinda like a dog. rewards and punishments u know

_ Remus Lupin:  _ U are the kindest soul

_ Remus Lupin:  _ And the best gf

_ Lily Evans:  _ awwwwww xxxxxx

_ Lily Evans:  _ congrats on being legal ilu

_ Lily Evans:  _ lets get tea this weekend and ill buy u chocolate cake 

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Ur too good to me

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Done and done, love u

_ Lily Evans:  _ love u goon!!!!!!!!

\---

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ a bird told me someone likes to sing ABBA in the hallways

_ Lily Evans:  _ that birds about to lose his fucking wings

_ James Potter:  _ u cant tell sirius anything and not expect him to tell me

_ Lily Evans:  _ guess not

_ Lily Evans:  _ granted, i told him 2 weeks ago, so for him to hold out this long is kind of a miracle

_ James Potter:  _ HE KEPT IT FROM ME FOR 2 WEEKS??!?!?!?

_ Lily Evans:  _ marlene threatened him

_ James Potter:  _ ok makes sense

_ James Potter:  _ but STILL

_ Lily Evans:  _ dont be so butthurt about it

_ James Potter:  _ ur quite rude 2 me

_ Lily Evans:  _ u ever hear why little boys r mean to little girls on the playground

_ James Potter:  _ is this a joke

_ Lily Evans:  _ no

_ Lily Evans:  _ but like u know when a boy pulls on a girl’s hair on the playground and laugh at them and tease them and shit, everyone says its bc that boy has a crush on that girl

_ James Potter:  _ …..sure 

_ Lily Evans:  _ im just gonna sit here and wait 

_ James Potter:  _ this conversation makes no sense

\---

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ Remus Lupin:  _ nvm i dont like potter anymore hes a dumbass

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Wait for iiiiiiiiiiit

\---

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ buggering fuck are u serious

_ Lily Evans:  _ no, im lily

_ James Potter:  _ oh damn, ur right

_ James Potter:  _ well then i guess i have a lot of thinking to do

_ Lily Evans:  _ ill pretend to be sirius, if thats what gets u going

_ James Potter:  _ holy shit no i was kidding

_ Lily Evans:  _ yeah im aware

_ James Potter:  _ its fifth period

_ James Potter:  _ are u in the halls

_ Lily Evans:  _ am i not singing loud enough

_ James Potter:  _ sometimes im as deaf as i am blind

_ Lily Evans:  _ and as stupid

_ James Potter:  _ hey :(

_ Lily Evans:  _ are u getting a hall pass or not

_ James Potter:  _ do u know how hard it is to get a hall pass from mcgonagall

_ Lily Evans:  _ tell her its very important

_ Lily Evans:  _ tell ur that ur trying to snog lily evans thatll get u one immediately

_ James Potter:  _ …….

_ Lily Evans:  _ did it work

_ James Potter:  _ surprisingly, yeah

_ James Potter:  _ i didnt like that

_ Lily Evans:  _ sluggy told me theyd got a bet on us

_ Lily Evans:  _ mcgonagalls gonna win a serious amount of money

_ James Potter:  _ dont like that either

_ Lily Evans:  _ so are u on ur way???

_ James Potter:  _ yep

_ Lily Evans:  _ and are u actually going to do what u told mcgonagall?

_ James Potter:  _ oh yeah

_ Lily Evans:  _ fucking finally

\---

_ James Potter  _ to  _ FINALLY WE CAN ALL FUCKING DRINK IN PUBLIC:  _ sirius

_ Sirius Black:  _ i’ve been summoned?

_ James Potter:  _ do i hear gasolina

_ Sirius Black:  _ why yes, james, u do

_ James Potter:  _ i thought we had an agreement

_ Sirius Black:  _ ur 18 now i had no other choice

_ James Potter:  _ u do know lily is over right

_ Sirius Black:  _ exactly

_ James Potter:  _ she says shes on her way to kill u

_ Sirius Black:  _ fuck

_ Sirius Black:  _ jalskdfajhewlaljhjdljks

_ Sirius Black:  _ Signal Lost. Sirius Can’t Come To The Phone.

**Author's Note:**

> *raymond holt voice* VAAAAAAALIIIIIIDAAAAAATIIOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
